emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3557 (13th October 2003)
Plot Although he's having doubts about the termination, Paul holds his tongue as Siobhan is determined to go through with the procedure. It doesn’t take long before Frances puts two and two together. Noticing Siobhan is under the weather at Paul's birthday party, nosy Frances questions the patter of tiny feet. She is horrified when flummoxed Paul confirms her suspicions but nervously admits they have decided on a termination. Taking Paul aside to question their decision, Frances’ persuasive words bring doubts to the forefront of his mind. Later that evening, Paul is frustrated when his pleas to reconsider fall on deaf ears. Siobhan is determined to go through with the abortion the following day. Jack’s intentions to invite Andy and Katie to a quiet family meal don’t go to plan when Daz tags along. His playful behaviour becomes a little too aggressive for Victoria and it all ends in tears. Even Katie starts to have second thoughts about letting Daz stay, but when he genuinely apologies for misbehaving they realise that he’s not all bad. Meanwhile at the Tates, Zoe has the gruelling task of making the arrangements for Chris’ funeral. Distraught she vows to celebrate her brother's life with no expense spared. Ashley is still in the doghouse with Zoe after going to the police despite his attempts to help out with the funeral. After giving Dodds the gentle elbow, Lisa excitedly takes Eddie up on his offer of a date the following day. With his affections toward Lisa growing stronger by the day Eddie can’t believe that his luck may have finally changed. Elsewhere in the village, Rodney is jubilant after a triumphant day at the races. Having successfully added to his new found wealthy status, the millionaire flashes his cash in The Woolpack, much to everyone else's annoyance. Cast Regular cast *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Daz Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *Bryan Dodds - Tony Peers Locations *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,310,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes